Rosalie's Choice
by louiseandholly12
Summary: Rosalie's thoughts as she desides to help Bella, when Bella is pregnant in Breaking Dawn. If Rosalie never helped protect Bella while Bella was pregnant, Renesmee/Nessie might never have been born. What was Rosalie thinking?
1. A Shocking Announcement

A Shocking Announcement

Rosalie's Point of View

I was sitting on the couch, watching pointless TV with Emmett, when Alice comes running down the stairs, at vampire speed, with a look of panic clearly written on her face. She collapses on the bottom step, putting her head in hands. "Oh My Gosh! I can't see Bella! She's disappeared!" Alice shrieked. Esme and Carlisle materialise in the living room. Esme walks over to Alice and sits down on the stairs next to her. "Alice, dear, what does this mean? That you can't see Bella?" Anyone else would have thought Esme's voice was calm and patient, but I could hear the undercurrent of fear. "It means," Alice answers impatiently, "That Bella has either ran into a werewolf or..." Alice pauses to take an unnecessary breath, "she's dead."

Everyone freezes. We knew this was a possibility, but Edward wouldn't, would he? Carlisle reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small silver mobile phone. He passes it to Alice, telling her to call Edward and find out what happened. Alice dials Edward's number and waits.

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

"Why hasn't he answered yet?" Alice whispers to herself. "Hi, Alice," Bella croaks as she greets Alice over the phone. Wait-isn't she meant to be dead? "Bella, Bella, are you okay?" Alice asks. "Yeah. Um. Is Carlisle there?" replies Bella. Why would Bella want to talk to Carlisle? What happened? All these unanswered question are starting to irritate me. "He is. What's the problem?" says Alice in a confused voice. "I'm not...one hundred percent...sure..." That was vague, Bella, I think to myself. "Is Edward all right?" asks Alice. Alice holds the phone away from her as she calls for Carlisle, then demands, "Why didn't he pick up the phone?" "I'm not sure," is Bella's reply. "Bella, what's going on?" Alice is getting frustrated, "I just saw-" "What did you see?" Alice doesn't answer.

"Here's Carlisle," Alice said eventually. Alice, slowly, for a vampire, passes Carlisle the phone. Carlisle has a worried look on his face.

"Bella, its Carlisle. What's going on?" "I-" she pauses, "I'm a little worried about Edward...Can vampires go into shock?" WHAT is going on? I think with frustration. "Has he been harmed?" Carlisle is beginning to get very concerned. "No, no," Bella assures him, "Just...taken by surprise." "I don't understand, Bella." Who does? "I think...well, I think that...maybe...I might be..." Oh, spit it out already!

Bella takes a deep breath before saying, "Pregnant."

Everyone freezes. Then I run from the room.


	2. Rosalie Decides

**Okay everyone. I know I am a terrible author. I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in months. I just haven't had time or forgot. I will be writing the next chapters in the next week or so, just to make it up to you. I also wanted to tell you why I am writing this. People may not like Rosalie, but she has her reasons to be mad. We need t understand them and why she helped Bella. If she had not, Breaking Dawn would not have been the same. Also, FYI my copy of Breaking Dawn is being borrowed, so if the quotes are not word for word, please forgive me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor I am Stephanie Meyer. I wish. **

Rosalie Decides.

I sit down at my vanity table and furiously brush through my silky blond hair. 'I'm prettier than Bella,' I tell myself. 'That's what matters.' But I can't convince myself. I had long ago learnt the curse that is Beauty. I wouldn't give it up, though. Beauty makes me who I am.

I scowl at my visage in the mirror and remember The Baby. _Her _Baby. It's always been Bella this and Bella that. And now she has everything I have ever wanted in the world. To be a vampire, you give up children. That's the deal, right? Why does Bella always have to be the exception? It's just not fair! She didn't even want a child!

Ring, Ring

Ring, Ring

What now? I pick up my small silver phone and look at the caller ID.

Bella.

Is she going to rub it in? Does she expect congratulations, from _me_? I shouldn't even bother to answer the phone. But I find myself lifting the phone to my ear.

"Hello," I say.

"Ummm. Hi. Have you heard the news?" Bella whispers softly, her voice filled with worry.

"Yes," I reply, keeping my voice clear of any emotion. Why should _she _worry? She has EVERYTHING!

"Listen, I need your help, "Bella begs. She explains that Edward and Carlisle want to kill her child. She asks me to help her stop them.

I have never liked Bella; Hell, I've even hated her. But I know if it was me, having the baby, I would want Bella to help me. Besides, I couldn't let the child just die. I may be a vampire, but the death of an innocent, helpless child is beyond cruel.

"Yes, Bella, I'll help you," I decide. "And don't worry, I have a plan."

Edward will not be pleased.

**Please review! It motivates me to write! Twilightjen, your review made me write this. So....REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
